In the prior art, there exists many Inflatable Structures. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,165, which discloses an inflatable air-supported structure, having a door which may be made out of wood, fiberglass, or other rigid or semi-rigid material. Other examples can be found is U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,024; U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,529; U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,763; U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,659; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,359; U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,829; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,829; Preach patent publication No. 2,101,367; and Soviet patent publication No. 657,549. Of the above, those references purporting to teach the use of an inflatable structure for amusement purposes are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,369; U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,829; and French patent publication No. 2,101,367.
The prior art teachings are limited to just that, an inflatable structure, for which can be used for amusement purposes. Nowhere within the prior art, is there shown, as far as applicant is aware, an inflatable structure which will not only amuse children, but also allow children to become physically active, by chasing, for example, floating balloons or the like within the inflatable structure. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inflatable enclosure, for use as not only an amusement device for children, but also as a physical activity promoter as well.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide an inflatable enclosure which has ventilation means to regulate the pressure and quality of air therein.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method of amusing and promoting physical activity (i.e., cardiovascular, muscular, etc.), and teaching children hand-eye, foot-eye coordination, within an inflatable enclosure having a plurality of floating or moving objects in the enclosure, which the children can chase.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an inflatable enclosure inflated by a blower or the like. A further object of the invention is to provide an inflatable enclosure which has an entrance and exit area that minimizes pressure loss and air loss in the enclosure, when entering and/or exiting the enclosure.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a person skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.